<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【相二竹马】野球场 by Cheesebuger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733771">【相二竹马】野球场</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesebuger/pseuds/Cheesebuger'>Cheesebuger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesebuger/pseuds/Cheesebuger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-害前两天看到的那啥酒店里有野球场，我们野球兄弟怎么可以缺席？<br/>-没打过野球反正就瞎写</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【相二竹马】野球场</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“相叶雅纪你一定是个变态。”被相叶按在野球场边上铁丝网的时候二宫低声咒骂着，明明一切都是这么熟悉的场景，可现在却又觉得是这么陌生。</p><p>“如果我是个变态的话我应该在高二的时候就这么做了。”相叶笑嘻嘻地把二宫的手系在了铁丝网上，还特意找了一个相对较高的位置，让二宫微微踮着脚才能平衡住自己，尽管二宫并不情愿，不过却又清楚对方的自己的体力之间的差距，也没有再去做那些无用功，况且这也算是愿赌服输的惩罚，也只好乖乖地让相叶把他绑住。</p><p>听话的二宫让相叶心情大好，拍了拍对方的屁股说道：“况且这里是情趣酒店，在这里做这种流氓事情又不犯法。”</p><p>二宫发誓他也没有预想到现在的情趣酒店竟然做的这么真实，他本来以为是一个普通房间里面放一些简单的棒球设备，可没想到这个“房间”竟然是一个露天的场地，再加上一些看上去十分正式的装备，竟然还真的有一些以假乱真的感觉。</p><p>也正是因为这些以假乱真的装饰，在真正被相叶按在栅栏网上的时候，二宫觉得是实在是太羞耻了。</p><p>“fufufu，不过这才是情趣酒店的精髓所在嘛。”二宫整个人几乎都快烧起来的时候，相叶却很迅速地习惯了这个环境，也开始寻找这个场地的更多玩法。</p><p>“你他妈老实点。”二宫面对铁丝网，不知道对方在乱搞什么，想敲打敲打对方让他老实点，正想抬脚踢一下对方，结果这一下差点失了平衡，完全靠手腕上的那个绳结的力量才勉强没有摔倒。</p><p>“你老实点才是吧。”相叶笑着扶住二宫，帮着他找回平衡之后倒也没让他再等太久，相叶突然觉得这个场景之下似乎其他所有道具都会破坏掉这种在野球场上一时兴起的画风，把人紧紧压在铁丝网上，用膝盖把二宫的腿微微分开，双手被捆住的人几乎是踮着脚完全趴在铁丝网上，而酒店的设计也很贴心，铁丝网上包裹着一层薄薄的橡胶，完全不会伤到他的皮肤。</p><p>“话说第一次遇见小和就是在棒球场上吧，当时我刚刚搬过去，想要加入棒球队的时候跟你说上话的吧？”</p><p>相叶嘴上似乎在和二宫回忆过去，可是手却一点都不老实，一只手顺着T恤的下摆伸进去，随意地玩弄着二宫的乳珠，另一只手却是隔着裤子轻轻地揉捏着二宫的性器，这个场景已经带来了太多的刺激，尽管相叶的动作温柔，可身下的人已经开始喘上了粗气。</p><p>“……当时……你一新人就非要打6号位……咱俩似乎还因为这件事情打了一架……”</p><p>“啊……当时我可被你打惨了……”相叶一边回忆着二宫还能借着身高优势压制自己的时光，一边却又似泄愤似的，更是用力把二宫往网子上压了压，把他软嫩的脸颊压出铁丝网的痕迹来。</p><p>“你他妈……轻点……”二宫低声咒骂着。</p><p>“想的美，我这是在报仇。”相叶咬着二宫的耳垂低声说道，温热的呼吸打在他的颈侧，弄得他有些痒痒，“球场上的恩怨，我们自然要在球场上解决啊。”</p><p>二宫已经放弃和相叶在这些事情上争吵，反正之后要发生的事情已经不言而喻，难得诚实地用力的踮着脚把臀部翘的更高一些，似乎是无声地祈求对方快点操进来。</p><p>“真乖。”相叶终于是把对方的裤子扒了下来，不过也没把他脱个干净，裤子卡在大腿根的地方，也只是勉强把二宫白嫩的臀瓣露了出来，之后把顶在对方身下的膝盖又往上提了提，方便对方保持这样高翘起臀部的姿势。二宫像是一只完完全全舒展开来的猫咪一样，柔软的小肚子被拉扯出好看的弧线，就连腰窝处的那处凹陷都被完整的展示在相叶的眼前，似乎在诱惑着他继续深入的动作。</p><p>相叶也没有客气，随手找了一瓶润滑剂，顺着二宫的臀缝胡乱浇了下去，冰凉的液体突然的刺激惹得对方忍不住低声叫了起来。</p><p>“小声点，”相叶小声提醒道，“小心被队友听见，让我想想当时都有谁来着，小风间当时也在吧？”</p><p>尽管二宫知道这个是密闭的房间，但是听着相叶的描述，也慢慢似乎接受了这个设定，仿佛真的怕被别人听到一般，咬住牙把自己的呻吟全都收了起来。</p><p>看着二宫听话的样子相叶觉得喜欢的不得了，沾了些润滑剂轻轻按了按二宫腰上的那处凹陷，他知道这里也是二宫的敏感点，明显是卸了力，把更多的体重分担在了相叶顶在他胯下的膝盖上。</p><p>“想起来你的左手球也是我们的王牌呢，”相叶这样说着，用手指探入对方的臀缝，一点点接近对方的隐秘之处，轻轻按着对方的穴口，慢慢探入手指进入开拓领地。</p><p>“唔……唔……”大约是羞耻感和突然的钝痛的同时刺激，二宫忍不住缩了缩脖子以示抗议，与此同时相叶也能感受到二宫嫩穴之内的软肉也用力绞紧了他的手指。</p><p>“放松点。”相叶拍了拍二宫的屁股说道，“这么敏感的吗？”</p><p>二宫想要反抗，但是现在完全被束缚住手脚，又不敢大声说话，只能扭了扭腰以示反抗，不过最后却还是用力喘气来放松自己的身体。</p><p>相叶能够感受到二宫身体上的变化，让他的动作变得更顺畅了一些，两个人的身体契合，不出一会儿二宫的身体就已经能够顺利吃下相叶的三根手指，只不过二宫的裤子还卡在腿根，尽管相叶的手指进出顺畅，但却是弄了一片泥泞，显然最后二宫肯定不能穿着自己的内裤回去了。</p><p>不过没有时间去在意那条内裤的命运，相叶拉开自己的裤链，像是在维持真实的网球场的情景，只是让自己的阴茎完全露出，一点点地进入了二宫的身体。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>写到这里不想写了的我是不是有点过分（x<br/>不过真的觉得前戏比肉写起来更好玩（？</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>